deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Clarke's Logs
This is a list of all of Isaac Clarke's personal logs. Isaac Clarke's Logs from Dead Space These are personal logs Isaac Clarke made throughout his time on the USG Ishimura, USM Valor and Aegis VII Colony. Chapter 1: New Arrivals *Follow the Security Team *Open the Hanger Bay *Activate the Security Console *Get to Safety *Replace the Damaged Tram *Find the Data Board *Find the Maintenance Bay Key *Install the Data Board *Call the Tram *Return to the Kellion and Run Diagnostics *Go to the Medical Deck Chapter 2: Intensive Care *Retrieve the Captain's RIG *Find the Thermite *Find the Shock Pad *Destroy the Barricade *Kill the Captain *Go to Engineering Chapter 3: Course Correction *Re-Fuel the Engine *Activate the Centrifuge *Manually Ignite the Engine *Go to the Bridge Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent *Meet Hammond on the Bridge *Activate the Elevators *Re Route ADS Power *Destroy the Asteroids *Go to the Tram Station Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion *Find the Chemicals *Find the DNA Sample *Restore Life Support *Create the Poison *Go to Hydroponics Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard *Poison the Leviathan *Destroy the Poison Pods *Recycle the Atmosphere *Kill the Leviathan *Go to the Mining Deck Chapter 7: Into the Void *Find the Mining Access Key *Find the S.O.S. Beacon *Plant the Beacon *Launch the Asteroid *Destroy the Gravity Teathers *Go to the Bridge Chapter 8: Search and Rescue *Contact the Military Ship *Fix the Array *Use the ADS Cannon to Clear the Beast off the Hull *Go to the Cargo Deck Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival *Enter the Military Ship *Clear Radioactive Material *Find the Singularity Core *Go to the Crew Deck Chapter 10: End of Days *Find the Crew Key *Find the Navigation Cards *Repair the Shuttle *Override the Locks in Block B *Test Fire the Shuttle Engine *Release the Shuttle *Go to the Flight Deck Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions *Transfer the Marker *Meet Kyne at the Hanger Bay *Position the Marker *Restore Gravity to the Hanger Bay *Meet Kyne at the Shuttle *Meet Nicole in Flight Control *Remote Control the Shuttle *Fly the Shuttle the the Colony Chapter 12: Dead Space *Move the Loader to the Shuttle *Open the Supply Door *Take the Marker to Pedestal Site *Restore Power to the Bridges *Return to the Shuttle Isaac Clarke's Logs from Dead Space 2 These are personal logs Isaac Clarke made during his time on the Titan Station. Chapter 1: Where Am I? *Escape the hospital. *Follow Daina's route to safety *Rendezvous with Daina's team *Get to the Tram Station Chapter 2: I Need Transportation *Repair the Tram Chapter 3: I'm Back To Walking Again *Get to the Cassini Residential Sector Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation *Find a route to the Transport Hub *Get to the Solar Array Base Station Chapter 7: Power From The Sun *Restore power to the Transport Hub *Reconnect the elevator *Disable the security mainframe *Align the Solar Array panels *Rendezvous with Ellie and Stross *Escape into the CEC Facility Chapter 8: Through The CEC *Rendezvous with Ellie and Stross *Find an alternate route through Hydrogen Processing *Prepare the transport to Government Sector Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation *Pick up Ellie and Stross *Take the transport to Government Sector *Investigate the obstruction *Snare Government Sector with the Ishimura's gravity tethers *Get to the Ishimura Chapter 10: Déjà Vu On The Ishimura *Check the ship's status *Activate the centrifuge *Get to the Bridge Deck *Activate the gravity tethers *Get to the escape pod Chapter 11: Down In The Mines *Find a route to Government Sector *Reunite with Ellie Chapter 12: The Drill *Fix the drill *Ride the drill to Government Sector Chapter 13: Government Sector *Rendezvous with Ellie *Get to the Marker Chamber Chapter 14: Marker Access And A New Threat *Meet Nicole to destroy the Marker Isaac Clarke's Logs from Dead Space 3 Chapter 1: Rude Awakening *I For an Eye Category:Dead Space Logs Category:Dead Space 2 Logs